doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Steven Moffat
Steven Moffat fue el guionista jefe y productor ejecutivo de Doctor Who desde su quinta temporada en 2010 hasta la décima en 2016/17. También fue un productor ejecutivo de la serie spin-off Class. Los Doctores Guerrero, Undécimo y Duodécimo fueron fundamentalmente creados por Moffat. Antes de estar a cargo de la serie, escribió varios episodios durante la era de Russell T Davies como productor ejecutivo. Hasta la fecha, Moffat es el escritor de Doctor Who que más premios ha recibido por sus episodios. Antes de Doctor Who Moffat llegó a Doctor Who tras una exitosa carrera de escritor para comedia que se inició en los años 90. Fue una importante fuerza creativa en Press Gang y Coupling. Si amor por Doctor Who a veces se le escapaba en los guiones de estos programas. En Coupling, por ejemplo, el personaje Steve explica el uso de los sofás como protección contra los Daleks. El personaje Oliver, introducido en la cuarta temporada de la misma serie, trabajó en una tienda especializada en cómics de ciencia ficción y fantasía, lo que le permitió hacer referencias a Doctor Who. En un episodio, por ejemplo, Oliver tiene una conversación imaginaria con su novia en el que usa una réplica Dalek a tamaño natural como sustituto de su ex. En otro episodio, Oliver llega a una cena usando lo que él piensa que es un lindo suéter formal, en el que olvida que pone: "Brig Back Doctor Who" por detrás. El escritor de Doctor Who clásico Terrance Dicks señaló el fandom de Moffat en un comentario para Horror of Fang Rock, grabado en 2004 (antes de que Moffat trabajara en la serie revivida) (DCOM: Horror of Fang Rock). Opiniones de a medidados de los noventa sobre la serie original Antes de su primer guión para Doctor Who, Steven Moffat era un fan que a veces opinó públicamente sobre su relación-odio con el programa. A mediados de los 90, tenía la costumbre de ensalzar las virtudes de las habilidades de actuación de Peter Davison, argumentando que interpretó mucho más por encima de los papeles principales de título en la tele que el resto de los Doctores juntos porque es el mejor actor. Por otra parte, llamó a Snakedance y a'' Kinda'' las dos mejores historias de Who de la historia. Durante una discusión y después de al menos una ronda de bebidas con Andy Lane, Paul Cornell y David Bishop, afirmó que aunque como formato de televisión, Doctor Who no iguala a nada, no podía argumentar que el programa era un ejemplo de gran televisión para nadie que trabaje en la televisión. Luego pasó a llamar al programa original "lento", "vergonzoso" y "limitado por el talento relativamente escaso de las personas que trabajaban en él". Habló con especial dureza de los años sesenta de Doctor Who, diciendo: } |} Por otra parte, expresó un desdén por las New Virgin Adventures, que eran, en aquel momento, la forma predominante de ficciones de Doctor Who. "Hay 24 al año. ¡Esos son demasiadas! En mi vida nunca quise 24 aventuras de Doctor Who nuevas por año. Seis eran un número perfecto." Sin embargo, llamó "brillante" a la idea de que las NA a veces tuvieron éxito convirtiendo un programa dirigido para niños de 11 años en uno para adultos, lo que implica "una visión completamente radical del Séptimo Doctor que nunca apareció en televisión". Trabajando de Doctor Who Guionista Como es de esperar, no contribuyó mucho en el flujo de la prosa de Doctor Who que se publicó en los 90 - aunque su primera obra profesional ficticia de Doctor Who fue una historia de 1996 para Virgin Books llamado Continuity errors. Errors ''es unas pocas historias no televisadas de ''Doctor Who que Moffat ha escrito y estableció un patrón de sólo escribir relatos cortos en prosa. Poco después de errors, escribió la primera obra de televisión de Doctor Who ''después de la película de televisión de 1996 - la historia de Comic Relief de 1999, ''The curse of fatal death. Cuando la versión del programa de la BBC Gales se inició en 2005, comenzó a escribir una cadena de BAFTA - e historias premiadas por un premio Hugo, que incluían The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances, La chica en la chimenea, y Parpadeo. Steven también escribio Time Crash, la primera historia multi Doctor de la serie nueva, así como Silencio en la Biblioteca / El bosque de los muertos. Sus contribuciones en prosa sólo fueron durante ese tiempo tres relatos cortos, cada una para una versión del viejo [[Doctor Who Annual|''Doctor Who Annual]]. Guionista jefe En 20 de mayo de 2008, Steven Moffat se anunció como productor ejecutivo y guionista jefe de ''Doctor Who a partir de la quinta temporada de 2010, tomando el relevo de Russell T. Davies, que revivió el programa den 2005. Esto es lo que dijo en un comunicado para la prensa de la BBC: } |} Aunque Steven Moffat contrató al de veintiseis años Matt Smith para el papel, Moffat se citó previamente como el actor más viejo con el papel del Doctor. "Aunque me encantaron Peter Davison y Paul McGann, probablemente los dos mejores actores para el papel, no creo en Doctores jovenes y guapos después de todo. Debería ser un tío con más de cuarenta y con un aspecto más raro - el tipo de abuelo chiflado que los niños conocen a la vista para ser en secreto uno de ellos". Temas principales El trabajo de Steven Moffat expone tres temas principales: Romance y sexualidad (especialmente del Doctor), el poder tras el verdadero nombre del Doctor, y las consecuencias de viajar en el tiempo y sus paradojas resultantes. otros elementos recurrentes en sus historias incluyen terrores infantiles (ser bombardeados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, monstruos bajo la cama, estatuas que vuelven a la vida y el terror más común, la oscuridad) y la soledad del Doctor. Otra característica común es que "Todos viven": de sus cuatro primeros episodios, dos de ellos no han contado con ninguna baja, mientras que en las otras presentaban muertes por causas naturales — lo que es probablemente debido a que mató a la mayoría de los personajes en Carne y piedra. Otro rasgo es que los antagonistas no son necesariamente malvados, simplemente hacen lo que están obligados a realizar. Moffat ha utilizado tres veces los viajes en el tiempo para construir una rápida relacción emocional entre una persona y el propio Doctor, encontrándose fugazmente para después volver a verse tras muchos años (Madame de Pompadour, Amy Pond e incluso Liz 10 en La bestia de abajo). Lo contrario sucede entre el Doctor y River Song en Silencio en la Biblioteca. Moffat tiende a utilizar referecias metaficticionales como temás serios y semiserios. En anterior guionista jefe Russell T. Davies inventó el "Retcon", una droga para borrar la memoria en Torchwood y así frenar el conocimiento de información no pública dentro del universo. Moffat convirtió la broma de Doctor Who? en "La Primera Pregunta", que forma parte de un arco histórico sobre el peligro del universo (TV: La boda de River Song). También le gusta poner sus temas pronto y dejar que se revele lentamente, a veces años después. A pesar de que planteó por primera vez la trama "Doctor Who es algo más que una pregunta" en 2006 con La chica en la chimenea siéndose revelada su importancia en 2011 (TV: La boda de River Song), la pregunta de por qué es tan importante todavía tiene que ser contestada de verdad. De igual manera, la cuestión sobre la identidad de River Song y su relacción con el Doctor se expuso en 2008 (TV: Silencio en la Biblioteca), que sólo fue contestada hasta 2011 (TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra, La boda de River Song). Pero aún hay más detalles desconcertantes y provocativos que siguen acosando a la audiencia. Moffat también tiene al Doctor y a River persiguiéndose con "Spoilers" para evitar la alteración del futuro (y destruyendo el suspense) conocimiento previo (TV: Silencio en la Biblioteca, etc). TARDIS telefónica Moffat utiliza la TARDIS como una cabina telefónica en varias ocasiones para sorprender incluso al Doctor. En The Empty Child, el Niño hizo que el teléfono de la TARDIS sonara. Al final de La bestia de abajo, el Doctor entra en la TARDIS porque el teléfono está sonando en la consola. Monstruos Los monstruos de Moffat parecen muy básicos, pero están diseñados intrínsecamente. El Niño Vacío parece gente con máscaras de gas, pero en realidad son mutantes que siguen el modelo de un niño fallecido y recreado con robot subatómicos. Los Droides de Reparación parece gente que se visten como franceses, pero en realidad son droides de reparación de relojes que usan ventanas temporales para reparar su nave con partes humanas. Los Ángeles Llorosos parecen estatuas, pero en realidad son antiguos asesinos atrapados en el tiempo y bloqueados contra todo tipo de percepción. El Vashta Nerada parecen sombras, pero son en realidad enjambres carnívoros cogidos de los árboles y encuadernados en libros. El Prisionero Cero parece un hombre con un perro, pero en realidad es un gusano cambiaformas que llegó a la casa de Amy Pond por una grieta temporal y se escondió. Los Smilers parecen maniquíes pero en realidad son androides involucrados en la conspiración de un gobierno asesino. Tal vez los monstruos más destacados de Moffat sean el Silencio, una antigua especie que tiene el poder de hacer olvidar a las personas de que existen. Además han sido muy bien acogidos por los fans como los monstruos más terribles, aunque la Familia de la Sangre de Paul Cornell y la Entidad de Medianoche de Russell T. Davies también lo son. Premios y reconocimientos Se añadirá...thumb|Steven Moffat con Benedict Cumberbatch y [[Matt Smith.]] Vida privada Moffat está casado con su socia de producción frecuente, Sue Vertue, que produjo The curse of fatal death y Sherlock. Tiene dos hijos que están, desde 2010, dentro del rango de audiencia de Doctor Who. Estos se han visto en Doctor Who Confidential haciendo visitas al backstage en el set de'' La chica en la chimenea. Moffat puso en manifiesto en ''Doctor Who Magazine que a menudo comparte detalles acerca los guiones recién escritos con sus hijos. También es el yerno del legendario jefe de estudio de la televisión británica, Beryl Vertue, que es destaca entre los fans de Doctor Who ''por ser el agente que negoció primero con los derechos de los Daleks de Terry Nation. Filmografía [[:Categoría:Historias de televisión de Doctor Who|Historias de televisión de ''Doctor Who]] Serie 1 - 2005 *''The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances '' Serie 2 - 2006 *''La chica en la chimenea '' Serie 3 - 2007 *''Parpadeo '' Miniepisodio de Children in Need - 2007 *''Time Crash '' Serie 4 - 2008 *''Silencio en la Biblioteca / El bosque de los muertos '' Especiales de 2009 - 2010 *''El fin del tiempo: Parte 2 '' (escena final sin acreditar) Serie 5 - 2010 *''En el último momento '' *''La bestia de abajo '' *''El tiempo de los ángeles / Carne y piedra '' *''La Pandórica se abre / El Big Bang '' Extras de DVD *''Mientras tanto en la TARDIS '' Miniepisodios de Comic Relief *''Space / Time '' Serie 6 - 2011 *''Un cuento de Navidad '' *''El astronauta imposible / El día de la Luna '' *''Un hombre bueno va a la guerra / Matemos a Hitler '' *''La boda de River Song '' Extras de DVD *''Night and the Doctor: Bad night '' *''Night and the Doctor: Good night '' *''Night and the Doctor: First night '' *''Night and the Doctor: Last night '' Precuelas *''Precuela: El astronauta imposible '' *''Precuela: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra '' *''Precuela: Matemos a Hitler '' *''Precuela: La boda de River Song '' Serie 7 - 2012 *''El Doctor, la viuda y el armario '' *''Asylum of the Daleks'' *''The Angels Take Manhattan'' Precuelas *''Precuela: El Doctor, la viuda y el armario '' [[Parodias de Doctor Who|Parodias de Doctor Who]]'' *The curse of fatal death'' (1999) Bibliografia relacionada con Doctor Who Ficción corta Virgin Decalogs *''Continuity errors'' (Decalog 3: Consecuences) Anual de Doctor Who *''What I did on my Christmas holidays by Sally Sparrow '' (Doctor Who Annual 2006) (Adaptado a la televisión con Parpadeo) Libros de cuentos de Doctor Who *''Corner of the eye '' (Doctor Who Storybook 2007) *''A letter from the Doctor '' (Doctor Who Storybook 2009) Big Finish Bernice Summerfield Series *''The least important man'' (The dead men diaries) en: Steven Moffat Categoría:Guionistas de Doctor Who Categoría:Productores ejecutivos de Doctor Who Categoría:Entrevistados en Doctor Who Extra Categoría:Reparto de The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot Categoría:Entrevistados en Doctor Who Confidential Categoría:Ganadores de premios BAFTA Categoría:Ganadores de premios BAFTA Cymru Categoría:Escritores de prosa Categoría:Ganadores de premios Hugo